UN AÑO MÁS
by mikoblue
Summary: Es una fecha importante para Natsu, y Lucy no quiere que ese día pase desapercibido por lo que con ayuda de cierto par de amigos se decide a darle lo que todos creen sería el mejor regalo a su querido Natsu. Su amor.


Los personajes usados en esta Historia pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, quien ha sabido crear un increíble mundo mágico llamado Fairy Tail.

-UN AÑO MÁS-

Lucy respiró profundamente, tratando de calmar su nerviosismo… o mejor dicho su vergüenza y es que al verse en el espejo no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito ante la impresión de la imagen que este le devolvía. Como había podido llegar a eso pensó obteniendo una rápida respuesta, lo amaba demasiado y sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por verlo feliz. Si, para su desgracia o su bien, aun no lo sabía, eso había dicho frente al diabólico par compuesto por un femenino demonio de blanca cabellera que siempre sonreía y un gato azul que debía tener escondido un par de cuernos que delataran su origen perverso.

—Algún día me vengaré— murmuró para sí, tratando de darse un aliciente para continuar con aquel osado acto —bueno si funciona tal vez reconsiderare — dijo viendo una última vez su reflejo antes de sentarse a esperar la llegada de cierto chico pelirosa por él que pasaba noches sin dormir.

Así era, ya que desde hacía ya mucho tiempo se había percatado de lo mucho que amaba a su mejor amigo, el Dragon Slayer de Fuego que tenía la sonrisa más inocente y sensual que jamás hubiera visto o que reuniera esas dos cualidades y que respondía al nombre de Natsu Dragneel.

—Espero que te guste Natsu. — deseó Lucy con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, tanto que pensó que seguramente alguien podría escucharlo. —Espero que me ames.

—No veas hasta que te digamos— escuchó la maga estelar tras de la puerta provocando que su cuerpo se tensará ¿Natsu no estaba solo? ¿Esa era la voz de Mirajane? —es una sorpresa y si haces trampa te daré un castigo ¿Entendido?

—Sí, pero que sea rápido Mira, aun estoy buscando a Lucy. — dijo Natsu con cierta molesta en su voz. —Llevo todo el día buscándola, pero parece que ella se está escondiendo de mí.

— ¿Con que buscando a Lucy?— inquirió con malicia voz que Lucy reconoció como el demonio azul, Happy. —Seguramente debe andar por ahí queriendo darte una sorpresa. Le gustas~— dijo el perverso felino azul provocando que Lucy reaccionara e intentara refugiarse de la vergüenza que ocasionarían los recién llegados, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde porque apenas había girado sobre su eje cuando escuchó como la puerta se abría.

— ¿Lucy?— inquirió Mira con fingida sorpresa.

Sin escapatoria Lucy volteó completamente encontrándose como lo temía con el rostro del perverso par cuyas enormes sonrisas solo podrían compararse con las de aquel gato que le gustaba aparecer y desaparecer, pero sobre todo encontrándose con la mirada de incredulidad de Natsu por lo que el grito de Lucy no se hiso esperar al igual que el rojo en todo su rostro.

— ¡No miren!— chilló avergonzada agachándose para cubrirse de las penetrantes miradas. Aunque una brillante Luz deslumbró sus ojos.

—L-Lu- ¡¿Lucy?!— gritó incrédulo Natsu pero notablemente sonrojado por la hermosa imagen a su parecer había sido recibido.

— ¿La tienes?— preguntó Mirajane.

—La tengo— respondió entre risas Happy.

—Esto, — explicó Mira con una sonrisa de triunfo mientras el felino entregaba a Natsu algo que Lucy reconoció inmediatamente aumentando el rubor en su rostro —es de nuestra parte.

—Espero que la disfrutes~— dijo Happy con un descarado doble sentido.

—G-gr-gracias…— atinó a decir Natsu antes de que Mirajane y Happy abandonaran el lugar.

— ¡F-fu-fue u-una trampa!— trató de justificarse Lucy. —Y-yo so-solo que-que…

—Mi regalo— murmuró feliz fijando su vista en el pequeño papel entre sus manos.

— ¡No la mires!— chilló nuevamente y cada vez más avergonzada y deseando que la tierra se la tragara ¿En qué momento se le había ocurrido que aquello era buena idea? Seguramente en un momento de locura se dijo mientras se lanzaba descuidadamente sobre Natsu para recuperar la fotografía prueba del momento más vergonzoso de su vida y que si recordaba bien había sido idea de Mira y Happy quienes al enterarse que la rubia aun no encontraba un regalo apropiado para Natsu sugirieron tan atrevido acto, que en su momento aunque tímidamente Lucy aceptó.

—Lu-Lu-Lucy— tartamudeo Natsu pasando su vista en la rubia que oprimía su pecho contra el suyo. —suave. — dijo al sentir los llamativos atributos de la joven bajo sus manos

— ¡No me toques ahí, Pervertido!— gritó para encogerse en el suelo. Estaba demasiado avergonzada siquiera para mirar al mago de fuego o volverse a ver en el espejo. ¿Qué había hecho? Tal vez ahora Natsu jamás la querría, pensó tristemente.

—Lucy— nombró Dragneel con una sensual voz desconocida para Lucy pero que inevitablemente la hiso estremecerse ante la expectativa de lo que vendría —quiero mi regalo. Te quiero a ti.

— Y-yo-yo ta-tam-tambien…— repitió sin poder formar una frase coherente o al menos una frase.

—Eres mi regalo Lucy— susurró suavemente Natsu al oído de Lucy que suspiró ante tales palabras pero sobre todo por la traviesa lengua en su cuello.

— ¡Natsu!— gimió.

—Lucy es preciosa— dijo el Dragon Slayer sin rastro alguno de vergüenza o percatarse del efecto que causaba en la rubia, que ante tal declaración sonrió tímidamente mientras sus mejillas se teñían aun más de un rojo brillante. Lucy suspiró nuevamente y se armó de valor para separarse de Natsu y hacer lo que tenía planeado, esta era su oportunidad, se dijo, y no debía desaprovecharla.

—Feliz Cumpleaños Natsu— felicitó Lucy, avergonzada por su diminuta vestimenta ¿Si es que llevar solo una reveladora lencería roja mientras sostenía un letrero con la frase "Para Natsu ˂3" y un moño rojo en su cabeza podía considerarse vestimenta? —Espero que te guste.

— ¡Estoy encendido!— dijo entusiasmado lanzándose sobre la rubia para atraparla entre sus brazos, donde a su parecer es donde siempre debería de estar por qué no tenía ningún problema en admitir que se había enamorado de Lucy, su mejor amiga . —Eres el mejor regalo — sonrió pícaramente —y todo para mí.

— ¿Te gustó?— preguntó tímidamente mientras se abrazaba a Natsu queriendo realmente preguntarle si ella le gustaba.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué tanto?— continúo deseando más halagos por parte del Dragneel, tal vez no tendría su amor pero si al menos le resultara atractiva tal vez tendría una esperanza. Sin embargo él no respondió su mente de este estaba demasiado ocupada en lo que haría con su lindo regalo. —Vamos responde ¿Te gustó mucho o poco?— inquirió infantilmente haciendo un pequeño puchero por la falta de respuesta.

—Me encantó— respondió al sentir como la rubia entre sus brazos comenzaba a patalear disgustada, dificultándole subir por las escaleras al segundo piso, donde se encontraba su objetivo.

—Pero eso solo lo dices porque eres un pervertido… cualquiera te hubiera gustado, yo no soy especial…— dijo esperando equivocarse y escuchar la respuesta que tanto anhelaba. Lo sabía y no le importaba, se había convertido una niña pequeña que quería ser consentida y amada por Dragneel.

—Llegamos— sonrió pícaramente el pelirosa mientras se acomodaba junto a Lucy en la cómoda y espaciosa cama. — ¿Qué pasó?— preguntó al ver la molestia en el rostro de Lucy.

—Me ignoraste— refunfuño —Solo eres un pervertido.

—Pero soy tu pervertido— respondió Natsu con una picara sonrisa en su rostro que hacía pensar a Lucy que Natsu tenía de inocente lo que Happy de perro.

— ¿Mío?— preguntó Lucy incrédula ante aquella declaración de pertenencia ¿Natsu era de ella? ¿Acaso eso significaba que era correspondida? Pero Natsu no respondió y en su lugar se separó de la sorprendida maga para hacer algo que Lucy no comprendió inmediatamente pero cuando lo hiso su corazón latió más rápidamente de lo que alguna vez recordaba.

—Si— dijo Natsu cuya cabellera rosa era adornada por el rojo listón que antes usaba Lucy, y sosteniendo un pequeño papel donde se podía leer "Para Lucy ˂3"

— ¡Me encantan los cumpleaños!— aseguró sonriente Lucy mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su querido mago.

— ¿Lucy, ya puedo disfrutar de mi regalo?— preguntó tranquilamente Natsu mientras su mirada recorría descaradamente su presente de cumpleaños.

—Te amo Natsu— confesó tímidamente —Hace mucho tiempo que me gus…

—También te amo Lucy. — Interrumpió Natsu con la firme intención de dejar todo claro y aprovechar el tiempo, ya que a su parecer había desperdiciado demasiado.

Lucy sintió los demandantes labios de Natsu sobre los suyos, que le demostraban cuanto la amaba algo que ella también deseaba demostrar por lo que sintiendo el firme cuerpo bajo sus manos se dispuso a disfrutar la pasión tan característica en el mago de Fuego. Porque como ella comenzaba a comprender, si Natsu aseguraba estar encendido había un doble significado y ahora que sabía que tenía el amor del pelirosa se encargaría que ese pequeño secreto solo quedara entre ambos.

—Pervertidos~ — murmuró con burla el pequeño felino, que había presenciado la mayor parte de la apasionada escena de los enamorados.

—Pero seguramente seremos recompensados por nuestro buen trabajo— dijo Mirajane alegremente mientras se alejaba de la residencia de Natsu rumbo al gremio en compañía del pequeño gato azul —y si no, siempre podemos hacer algo por nuestra cuenta para divertirnos.

::::::::::::::::::::::

_A quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer esta historia, muchísimas gracias, espero fuera de su agrado… y no les resultara demasiado rara, pero sepan que fue escrita mientras me encontraba internada en el hospital bajo la influencia de medicamento (Me justifico, por si acaso)._

_Pues es 4 de Noviembre, y como algunos ya saben para mi es una fecha muy importante para mí, y si no saben pueden leer la historia "CUMPLEAÑOS" y se darán una idea. ¿Ahora ya lo saben?_

_Nuevamente gracias por su lectura y disculpen los posibles errores de escritura. Agradezco enormemente a quienes se han acordado de esta fecha tan especial para mí. En verdad muchas gracias, ustedes saben quiénes son y lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes y agradezco a quienes lo hagan en un futuro (Soy una entusiasta de los cumpleaños). _


End file.
